1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shielded electrial connector,particularly to a shielded electrical connector for recieving an electrical element therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shielded electrical connector is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0218873, which was publicated on Nov. 27, 2003. The shielded electrical connector comprises a fastening structure for fastening an electrical element 3, which is formed with a plurality of projections. The fastening structure comprises a frame 1 with a plurality of flexible fastening means 11 arranged therearound, and an adapter 2 with a plurality of U-shaped tenninals mounted on. The fastening means 11 are arranged to place against the electrical element 3, with a plurality of stopper means 13 defined thereon for engaging with the projections of the electrical element 3. The adapter 2 together with the terminals is placed between the electrical element 3 and a bottom of the frame 1. Each U-shaped terminal having a soldering portion formed at a free end thereof and located below the adapter. The soldering portions extend outwardly from the bottom of the frame 1.
As is described above, when the electrical element 3 is fitted in the frame 1, the flexible fastening means 11 according to the invention yield to the electrical element 3. A similar yielding of the fastening means 11 also occurs when the electrical element 3 is removed from the frame 1. As a result, it is easy to make the flexible fastening means 11 have a distort and thus hard to fasten the electrical element 3 firmly when the frame 3 is used for a certain long time. Moreover, the soldering portions of the terminals used to be soldered onto a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) extend outwardly from the bottom of the frame 1 and are located below the bottom. As a result, the fastening structure could only be soldered onto a PCB formed as a substantially flat plate in an up-to-down manner. When the structure need to be soldered onto a PCB, on which a hole adapted for receiving the structure is defined, it would be hard for the soldering portions to reach the PCB.
Hence, an improved shielded electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.